Doram (RP)
Characters= The producer In a couple of roleplays, Doram has played the role of the producer of several shows on Nan Network TV. Chef's Assistant On Nan Network TV, Doram is the assistant on the show: Cooking for Cuckoos Doram (Nan Network TV) Doram has also played himself, in several situations, both as a guest on the Choco Late Show, and just wandering around. Officer Dave The slightly dumber of the cop duo that investigates some weird happenings at Nan Network TV, he is often at fault for basic blunders and mix-ups that get the cops in trouble. Though good hearted, he is a bit of a dunce. Attorney Lisa This straight-laced young woman works for the District Attorney in Runouw City, and was assigned as defence council to Magnen during an incident at Nan Network TV, as well as investigating odd occurrences in the banking industry (The Adventures of Frederick), and helping out the Robot Battlers. Doram (Robot Battlers) Stats :'''HEALTH:''' 4 + 2 (First Aid Kit) = 6 :'''ARMOUR:''' 2 + 1 (Trenchcoat) = 3 :'''STRENGTH:''' 6 :'''ENDURANCE:''' 5 :'''SPEED:''' 4 :'''INTELLIGENCE:''' 9 :'''CHARISMA:''' 5 + 1 (Smart Guy Glasses) + 1 (Doctor's Outfit) = 7 :'''TOTAL:''' 35 + 5 = 40 :'''AGE:''' Late 30'S Backstory and/or personality One of the primary financiers of the group (since he's a multi-billionaire by both genie wish and by wise investments), Doram is also the group's main healer. Usually wielding a sniper rifle or his trusty grenade launcher, he also has enough science knowledge to assemble needed tech mid-battle from whatever scrap is lying around. He also tends to be the main strategist of the group, calling out strategies mid-battle, usually to good effect. Usually a really laid back guy, with a deep well of wisdom and a strong drive to help people, Doram also enjoys learning as much as he can about science and survival skills. To that end, he is an excellent strategist with a great imagination, and that allows him to pull victory from the jaws of defeat with ease. He has a high mechanical aptitude, and is known to improvise weapons out of whatever he can find, though he is also a good shot with a sniper rifle or a grenade launcher. He will often take charge of a situation, when he sees that nobody else will, but is also fine taking orders if someone else has a better idea. Also is a pretty good actor, which helps with disguises. Doogie Howser + MacGyver + John “Hannibal” Smith = Doram Outfit and Appearance [[file:DoctorDoram150x150.png]] [http://nanthedark.deviantart.com/art/Daily-Drawing-February-27-666123469 Robot Battler/Runaverse Doram by Nan] Usually in jeans and a tee shirt while relaxing, though usually in a trench coat while out on maneuvers. Needs glasses, but has fairly trendy and good quality glasses, which help make him look as smart as he is (good for convincing people to agree with him). Also has a doctor’s outfit for when he’s dispensing some serious help. Can also slap together disguises as necessary. Weapons Often seen with a sniper rifle or a grenade launcher, he is just as likely to be wielding something improvised from something laying around. Also always has at least a basic first aid kit on him. *Sniper Rifle - infinite ammo, homing bullets *Plasma Grenade Launcher - infinite ammo Combat strengths Lots of strategy and battle knowledge, as well as a talent for figuring out the best use for everything and everyone on the battlefield. Good medical knowledge makes him pretty hard to keep down. Combat weaknesses Not too fast, not too strong, can be pinned down while inventing improvised weapons. Really works best in a team. Non-combat strengths Lots of knowledge of all kinds, including all the sciences (physics, chemistry, biology, astronomy, engineering, etc.) AND the humanities (psychology, history, art, etc.). Non-combat weaknesses Can be distracted sometimes, and also can take a while when trying to come up with a good idea (from sifting through a ton of relevant knowledge for something USEFUL). Achievements Has helped kill a BUNCH of robots of all sizes. =Associated Stories= Nan Network TV Plotline Adventures of Frederick Plotline [[Robot Battlers (RP)|Robot Battlers Plotline]]=